debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Red
Summary Red is a creature that lives in the cursed game of NES Godzilla, being this the main antagonist of the creepypasta of the same name. One day, Zachary by means of a friend obtains a copy of the game of Godzilla, nevertheless, this one had several glitchs and bugs, all these caused by the same Network with the aim of tormenting Zachary. However, after several events in the end Zachary confronts his monsters to Red, and Red easily defeats them. But, for the salvation of Zachary, the tormented soul of his girlfriend, Melissa, helps him to unlock Acacius, and with this monster Zachary finally manages to finish with Red, thus ending with his torment and saving the characters of the game. Power and Stats Tier: 8-A, potentially higher | 5-B via Reality Warping Name: Red Origin: NES Godzilla Creepypasta Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Daemonic Monster, Ruler of Zenith, Overlord of the NES Godzilla reality Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (Physically it is by far superior to the monsters of the game, this including monsters like Godzilla, Solomon, Mothra, Anguirus, Chimera, Destroyah, etc., being able to humiliate them, and it was required that a great amount of monsters fight together to be able weaken it), potentially higher (After his transformation, obtains more health, more damage, etc) | Planet level via Reality Warping (Able to warp an entire planet and all of his sections in the game, like Zenith) Can ignore Durability with his powers Dimensionality: 3-D Travel Speed: Likely FTL+ (Can travel between the planets in the game) Combat Speed: Unknown, likely Massively Hypersonic+ (Superior to Mothra in speed) Reaction Speed: Likely FTL+ (Via piloting his travel between planets) Lifting Strength: Class G (Can push Godzilla and other monsters) Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class Durability: Multi-City Block level (Can resist the attacks of Godzilla, Anguirus, Mothra, Solomon and Acacius, and the last one was the only one capable of seriously damaging Red), potentially higher (After his transformation, obtains more life, and more durability). Immortality and Regeneration makes him hard to kill Stamina: High (It can be too long in combat, it's very difficult to make him get tired (if it can in the first place)) Range: Extended melee range | Planetary Power and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation (Can throw fire by his hands, and launch a breath of fire), Expert in Close Melee Combat, Body Control (Can modify his own body to be able to throw thorns, or take out what would be his tongue totally turned into a kind of small monster to attack the monsters of Zachary), Shapeshifting (Can change his own shape to take another one, like a flying shape, or an aquatic shape, also do this when he die and turn into a bigger version of himself), Immortality (Type 2 and 3), Regeneration (Mid-High, regenerated himself when his body was being carried to ashes), Matter Manipulation (Create mines that fall into the scenario in his fight), Life Manipulation, Biological Manipulation and Transmutation (Create life from several monsters, unifying them into a single and horrifying creature), Necromancy (Able to reanimate deaths, like when he did it while Anguirus was in the lake of blood), Summoning (Able to summon monster to help him, like in the Red Temple), Soul Manipulation (Trap and torture the soul of Melissa in the game), Spatial Manipulation, Pain Manipulation and Paralysis Inducement (Paralyzed Zachary in the last fight against him, causing the pain that his monsters feel to be received in him, and all this Red did from his own dimension), Mind Manipulation (Can talk mentally to Melissa and torture her to commit suicide), Teleportation (Able to teleport in the shadows in his fight), Possession (Possesses his Godzilla game, doesn't come up in combat), Darkness Manipulation and Invisibility (Can manipulate shadows to urn himself invisibility in it or teleport in it), Large Size (Type 2, possibly 3) and Size Manipulation (After his alleged death, Red regenerates himself and turn more bigger), Spatial BFR (Took Solomon to another place in Zenith), Sealing (Seal Acacius to make him non-playable, only Melissa was able to unlock him), Reality Warping (Warps the entire planets in the game, generating glitches, making a place made entirely from the word "KILL", another made of meat, generates fire from nothing, warps the Smiling Face and the Fakes Monsters, turn off the Pause of the game, disintegrating the moon, etc), Power Bestowal (To the Fake Monsters) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: High, able to manipulate beings and use his powers with ease Weaknesses: None notable, only the thing of he is so impulsive Keys: Physically | With all his power Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Creepypasta Category:Reality Warpers Category:BFR Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Characters Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 8 Category:Fire Users Category:Shapeshifting Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Matter Users Category:Biological Users Category:Life Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Summoners Category:Space Users Category:Pain Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Possession Users Category:Size Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Superhumans